The Golden Boys Chronicle
by Grendel's Arm
Summary: This is a collection of short stories, drabbles and maybe poems - whatever makes it to my mind - about The Golden Boys a.k.a William Regal and Robbie Brookside. They are basically the Patrick Stewart / Ian McKellen of wrestling. So, have fun with reading my silly, fluffy and sometimes also serious stories. Enjoy!
1. Helping Hand

_**The first short story of this collection a.k.a chronicle is one version of The Golden Boy's first meeting. If you don't know them, look them up on YouTube. I already have got two other stories in mind that were inspired by matches. But updates won't come too frequently. Hope you enjoy reading this first story of hopefully a nice little collection / chronicle in the future.**_

* * *

 **1 | Helping Hand**

William really didn't want to be a coward. Hiding himself had already been an act of cowardice. But hiding himself when he saw someone being in trouble wasn't cowardice any more. It was a crime. Because William was a big and tall lad and he was just about to start with wrestling.

What a shameful introduction by himself, he thought. But then the other guy went, while the poor fellow on the receiving end crouched in one corner of that ring in the middle of the gym.

So, William finally moved inside that not so huge gym from behind his curtain and slowly went to the ring.

No-one else was around, even though it was just time for a late breakfast. But for William it was still early. His first training session wouldn't start before another hour of waiting. So, William guessed that perhaps his trainer would indeed just enjoy his first meal of the day.

But William didn't think of his first wrestling session right now. He was standing on the other side of the ring. And in that opposite corner this other guy was still sitting there, leaning against the ropes, licking his wounds.

And it was only now when William noticed that there were literal wounds. Blood was dripping on the mat from this lad's mouth and forehead. He looked so young and vulnerable that William felt sympathy in an instant.

The first impression certainly can always deceive.

But William made his way inside the ring, already a pack of tissues in his hand. And he offered it to the guy after he'd made his presence felt, doing his worst impression of a lung sick elderly man.

"You alright?" William finally wanted to know when the other guy still hasn't moved a bit to take the pack of tissues. And finally he seemed to notice when William removed one tissue from the pack to held it even closer to him.

"Yeah, everything's fine," the young man replied, and he sounded sarcastic. And William finally got one quick eye contact, followed by his counterpart finally taking the tissue and pressing it against his forehead, on the very spot he thought the blood was coming from.

But he didn't get it right. So William moved closer to him, took his hand and pressed it on the actual wound. A suppressed groan as a reaction made William think of him having earned the permission to express his concerns.

"This really doesn't look good. Do you know the guy? We need to call the police. Immediately. He might come back."

A quiet chuckle wasn't exactly the reaction William thought he would get.

"I hope he's coming back, pal," he even got a verbal reply and an even longer look – estimating.

"But you're hurt; you're bleeding. Do you think you can stand a chance against this brute when he comes back?" William almost sounded desperate. And when the other guy looked at him, he started to take him seriously.

"What are you doing in here by the way? Never seen you in the gym," the young man wanted to know.

"I'm here to learn how to wrestle. But..." William answered and wanted to go back to the topic he thought was more important right now.

"So, it's your first day here, right?" the young man asked and made an effort to finally rise to his feet. But still a bit weak on them, William offered him his hand. It turned out that the guy was quite tall, probably the same height as William.

"Yes, my first training day. Was rather looking forward to it," William answered the question.

"You still can, I guess, if your father doesn't want you to quit wrestling to do a respectable job," the lad said actually smiling. But what he said William didn't want to believe.

"You mean, your father did that to you? That was your father? The guy, who..." William almost stumbled upon his own words.

"Calm down, pal. That wasn't my father. But he wants to convince me... through the coaches here," the young man said. But the lack of bitterness in his voice was a foreshadowing of what he said next: "It won't work. Quite the opposite. Every time I get the treatment, I want that even more after. And you should have the same attitude if you'd like to make it in this business."

"So, you're serious about not calling the police?" William wanted to know regardless, just to be sure. He still felt guilty about hiding behind tat curtain.

But the other fellow kept on smiling. He was even laughing now. A bright smile that looked strangely attractive together with the bruises and the two wounds on his face.

"Yeah, like I said, you need to go through this. I'm doing this for over two years now and they still weren't able to keep me down," the boy said and put his hand down on William's shoulder. "The trick is to stand back up one time more than you went down. And it's easy to stand back up if you really love it."

William wasn't sure whether to smile back or just leave the ring because he was useless anyway. So, the smile didn't came and he was about to leave when the other guy seemed to sense his insecurities.

"And don't you worry about hiding behind that curtain. If you'd really tried to help me, big old coach would have thought you're part of the session. So, if that's indeed your first day, you actually did the right thing."

And finally, a smile appeared on William's face. But before it could be awkward again, the young fellow left the ring and seemed to leave the gym. But then he turned back to William who was just collecting his backpack from the ring mat.

"What's your name by the way, _son_?" emphasizing the 'son' with a smug smile. And it got him William's attention.

"William. And what's yours, _dad_?" William shot back but now equally smiling.

"Call me Robbie. Last pays the breakfast," he said. And off he went behind the curtain.

* * *

 _ **Hope you enjoyed reading. If so, just leave me some comment, review, etc. Cheers!**_


	2. Velvet Venom

_**This story also is situated in the beginning of The Golden Boys. Something that needed to happen at some point. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **2 | Velvet Venom**

And then a lightning hit him. There were bright colours – swirling colours. Like one of those time travel scenarios the movie industry wants to sell on us as completely possible and realistic. But trapped in it caused a troubled stomach, William found and was somehow relieved that just opening his eyes slightly eased his physical discomfort.

Otherwise there wasn't anything wrong with his current state of being. He was laying in a cushy bed, the sheets smelled like a spring meadow and the _real_ light in the room only gave him an idea of those bright morning sun beams that were luckily blocked out by the blinds hanging from the window.

But when William warily looked around just a bit further to his left side, he finally found his problem that strangely coincided with his all around mental state of oblivion:

Someone was laying right next to him and from what William was able to listen, this someone slept quite peacefully.

What a difference to William's current state. Because _peacefully_ wasn't something he was even able to think about right now. And even less when he slowly uncovered the _peacefully_ sleeping guy right next to him.

It could have been a complete stranger – which would have been admittedly worse – or a lady – which couldn't have been any better – but it was Robbie, and William caught himself staring at the _peaceful_ sight, thinking how beautiful his friend was.

To instantly ban this ridiculous thought from his mind, William tried to rouse Robbie with tapping the man's shoulder. He also called him by his name but barely whispered, so he wasn't even able to hear himself.

It wasn't surprising at all that Robbie only sighed himself into an even more comfortable sleeping position. So, William had to increase the volume of his voice and the force of his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

It didn't help that Robbie was probably able to sleep through a heavy thunderstorm while being in a tent out in the wild while William was woken by a single needle falling down on a cushion one mile away from him.

But after unsuccessfully trying for a couple of minutes, there was finally a sign of life on this face of an actual angel.

Robbie seemed to be on the edge of being awake, so William chose to continue talking in a louder voice when he asked his friend, "Why are we sleeping in the same bed? Where are we even in here? What happened last night? Why are we nude?"

William probably still had other questions swirling around his mind, torturing his brain. But all of a sudden Robbie hissed like one of William's favourite snake and mumbled that he was still sleeping.

It obviously wasn't the truth but it got William to stop persuading him.

Only when Robbie had grabbed the blanket to cover himself completely again, it was on William's part to react to his friend's disrespectful behaviour.

So, the blanket went again. And this time, William was keen to keep it.

As hoped, his move earned him a desperate groan by Robbie, followed by him finally turning towards William. But as it turned out, he _looked_ at his friend with closed eyes. And his raspy words equally didn't sound like originating from a human being.

"Come on, don't be a bugger and let me sleep," Robbie gnawed through sleepy lips and then just waited in this position like some drowsy panda.

He really looked beautiful, William thought and felt the strange desire to lean down to feel this beautiful face with his mouth, to touch his golden hair.

But after just a moment of confusion, William got himself together, sat up and looked away from his friend. It looked like a hotel room – no personal stuff, there were just their clothes randomly distributed around the floor, two different chairs and a small table.

William used two fingers from his left hand to scratch his head.

"I really need to know, Robbie," he demanded from his older friend. "Please tell me: what happened?"

"Wake me in three hours. Gonna tell you then," Robbie's sole answer was. Then he took the blanket again out of William's hands to hide himself from the ugly brightness of a too early morning.

And William let him have his way this time. He just looked back down to his friend and wasn't unable to hold back from stroking his hair. Then, William lay down on his back again and tried to remember what actually made them both end up in the same hotel bed.

– – – –

William listened to the calm breathing right next to him. It sounded like music. And when he closed his eyes, the music of breathing turned into a mishmash of different punk and hard rock songs, very distant and vague. Gloomy lights were added to the atmosphere, as well as the smell from cigarette smoke and beer.

Those were some cloudy memories from a pub or a bar. And then, William was able to notice himself, sitting on one of the tables. The scenery seemed to move; everything around him only appeared in waves. A jar with some very colourful cocktail was standing in front of him. Counting together the evidence, William came to his conclusion that maybe this hadn't been his first drink that night. It would definitely explain his current state of amnesia.

But after all, it wasn't as bad as he first thought.

Because through heavy blurry waves there also seemed to be Robbie sitting on that table.

William saw both of them laughing. But it felt rather sinister to him not to participate but just to watch. Imagining this picture seemed to be very close to being dead.

For a moment, William had to open his eyes again to re-assure himself to be perfectly fine in reality. William needed to look at the peacefully sleeping Robbie. And this sight generously calmed him down.

So, he closed his eyes again – and hoped to finally get this eye opening picture into his mind.

Being back at the pub, the memory of it was more fluid this time.

Literally.

Because where had been waves before, William now seemed to be paddling around undersea, in a sunken city – in his very case: a sunken bar. There were still no words spoken but at least William found himself sitting next to Robbie, not just watching the scene but actually taking part.

Despite the colourful and cottony environment, he felt a lot more comfortable than before. Being somehow involved always feels better than just standing on the sidelines.

But it still was just a memory. It wasn't a dream that William could have directed into one way or the other. So, he now tried to remember and re-live what might have happened last night.

And William tried to think about what he re-lived just now. After all, those pictures his mind so generously granted him to see, also could be just metaphors for an entire different setting. This wavy surrounding could stand for uncertainty or a memory flash back to his childhood.

It could also mean he already had been heavily drunk. It was the easy way to interpret this scene. And since he was lying in bed with Robbie right now and felt an oncoming headache, he decided that easy and straight wasn't always the worst way to go.

He had tried hard before to dig deep but maybe just collecting the facts on the surface will get him the pieces for an incomplete puzzle that was still recognizable.

Thinking that, William did remember about something else besides him and his friend laughing. He now noticed that they might have had a table on their own, hidden from other guests and that he himself didn't hide any more about his feelings for Robbie.

It had been a constantly growing feeling of friendship that always demanded for more, fore being close, having fun, sharing tears of laughter and pain. And when alcohol had been involved, fear joined the desire for being close. Because being timidly in a sober state didn't just fade when William was getting drunk. He always drank because he thought timidness would run away. But it actually never worked. Because timidness stayed and desire was even bigger than before.

Probably everyone laughs at or gives good meant advices of just to go for it. But when it's your best friend and you aren't two hundred percent certain that feelings and orientation are mutually, then you'll try your best not to show anything, so you can at least stay best friends.

When Robbie and William had been together out in Blackpool at night or in any other city, town or village they just had been a show, they always had been fun – as best friends, and nothing else.

But William was very much aware of the fact that today or yesterday had been different. All of a sudden he remembered about touching Robbie's hair – was it just to playfully compare with his own? – then caressed Robbie's left thigh – maybe just to remove a few crumbs from his sandwich? – and he also whispered something in Robbie's ear to which his friend replied to with one of his gorgeous smiles that William loved so much.

William didn't know what he had been telling Robbie. But when he remembered about his friend leaning in, there were two words being washed through the wavy blurriness of the giddy atmosphere of the pub. And those two words had been:

 _Velvet venom_.

There was nothing else. No explanation. No gesture. Just this ridiculously charming smile on Robbie's angel-like face.

 _Velvet venom_.

It was so easy and yet completely strange at the same time. Mostly due to the setting. Such two words didn't make any sense in a pub like this. But William remembered about something else: that he finished his drink very fast because Robbie was standing up, still smiling, so this might have been the moment when both friends left the pub.

Maybe to go to the next hotel for obvious reasons?

But William couldn't remember about anything else, how hard he tried to do so – there was nothing else left in is mind.

Instead, those two words had been buried themselves into his brain, so William moved them back and forth because they were his only clue.

 _Velvet venom_.

William now hoped even more than a few minutes before that Robbie would welcome the new day with open arms very soon.

– – – –

Still remembering Robbie's suggestion to only wake him in three hours, William wasn't able to stay in bed that long. So, he left his friend to find something that was able to get him up much earlier. The kitchen of the hotel room though wasn't of any help. The only thing William was able to do there was boiling water. But the smell of it wouldn't be that delicious that Robbie would be forced out of bed immediately.

So, William went for the reception downstairs to order breakfast with the best coffee this hotel was capable of. He chose to wait there, so he was able to take it to their room himself. There wouldn't be any knock or loud talking, so Robbie wouldn't have to take the rude awakening.

Instead, he would awaken from the delicious smell of freshly brewed coffee.

At least, that was the plan.

But when William was back in their room and silently tried to place the breakfast into the kitchen without producing and noise, a still sleepy and raspy voice in his back told him that he had been terribly missed.

When he turned, William saw Robbie still in bed but half sitting, half leaning against the bedhead. His hair looked like he went trough a storm.

William couldn't help but smile at this sight. Again. He grabbed one of the coffee cups and placed it on Robbie's bedside table. Then he went to join his friend in bed again, leaning against the bedhead on his side.

"You brought coffee to wake me?" Robbie smiled and William's own smile was enough of an answer.

"What's _velvet venom_ , Rob?" William came straight to the point. Because he had been waiting far too long at this point already.

But this question only made Robbie beaming even brighter than before. Who needs the Sun with such a lovely pal in his surrounding? William was just able to contain himself. But he went a bit closer to Robbie with making himself more comfortable.

" _Velvet venom_. I only told you yesterday. So you _do_ remember, right?" Robbie asked.

"No, not entirely. There are just those words, a bar setting... but anything else is a blurry mess," William answered, now back in a state of eager calmness.

"I'm gonna show you then," Robbie said and before William was able to react in any way, Robbie had closed the small distance between them to move in for a kiss.

And it took long enough for William to finally show his friend the affection for him that he already felt for such a long time. Hands moved up and carefully stroked his hair before they slowly went down Robbie's back and finally rested on his hips.

"And that's... _velvet venom_? I'm afraid I still don't get it," William sighed heavenly and his eyes told an obvious story that didn't need any words.

"So, you want me to show you again?" Robbie wanted to know through a cheeky grin.

And William just nodded.

"Well, you had this sweet drink last night, something with coconut and pineapple. That taste on your lips...," Robbie said and decided for another scientific demonstration, "... it was something that did something to me – like a drug. It was addictive. I wasn't able to stop. And I wanted more. But this drink obviously also did something to you. So, when we came here, you slept within minutes."

"So, nothing happened – apart from that first kiss I don't remember?" William asked and sounded a little sad.

"You already remembered the words. And I'd like you to help getting it back entirely," Robbie whispered and looked William into his eyes. He still felt his hands on his hips, his own went through William's hair. Until William moved in for another kiss.

 _Velvet Venom_. Well, why not? What a great way to start things off.

 _finis._

* * *

 ** _And that's all for this story. I appreciate any feedback at any time. Cheers in advance!_**


	3. Innocent Irony

**_This little saga is based on the match between The Golden Boys and Blondie Barrett & Kendo Nagasaki from the late eighties. It's probably one of my favourite tag team matches, so I had to do something with it. And I did in the form of alliterative verse like Beowulf for example is written in. Of course, this one is shorter but still with some heroic touch to it. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **ONE**  
Everything wrong with your innocent mind  
You failed me and guilt is gaining over  
Your weakened flesh. You want me blind  
When the day grows old and dumb inner self  
Falls in surrender. Still real it felt  
And still it feels this fizzling moment  
When victory turned into vicious fall.  
Explain to me your merry actions  
Dear friend and foe and future might  
Come close to healing my helpless soul  
In nagging pain but not tonight.

 **TWO**  
Let's start by saying my serious shame  
Brings down to earth my dusty arrogance  
Back from silliness simple and plain.  
I wanted too much our win was too little  
I smelled fame from exposure and possibly laughs  
At the expense of the devil. I didn't know  
About his powers and brazen mind  
His evil looks that left in vain  
My stubborn ego he stole the game.  
There's no excuses just nagging sorrow  
That curtain fell when clarity came.

 **THREE**  
What happened here where hurt feelings  
Tried to express and possibly yell  
What cannot be said? From sudden ceilings  
Where sky is the limit and love unexpressed  
Two men formed one team of toughness and youth  
The Golden Boys Brookside and Regal.  
Their friendship grew right from the start  
The day they met was made in heaven.  
They learned their craft and lessons dearly  
Grew on each other and outshone nearly  
In wrestling terms the teaching party.

 **FOUR**  
But then one day those dusty clouds  
Where hanging heavy and hybrid feelings  
Began to wander. There were no doubts  
That shadows grew to shock this friendship  
That seemed stronger in stature yonder  
For years to come. But yokels lurking  
And hiding in places for hunting down  
What's brave and keen. Their kiss of death  
Was waiting for them since thorough glory  
Came down their path with devious smiles  
Hence jealousy entered to end their story.

 **FIVE**  
Two evil souls one siren call  
And lots of habits to lose control  
No mercy granted and guaranteed small  
Sense of concern for sick behaviour  
Or either body of both opponents.  
Nagasaki and Barrett no surrogate act  
They're out there to make one menacing strong  
Statement of full festering violence.  
They wouldn't play fair by the way they looked  
Masked man Nagasaki his mind from Pandora  
And Barrett the blonde the boldly crooked.

 **SIX**  
Yet the Golden Boys those gifted wrestlers  
Who made it despite no special help  
Or sparkling talent respectively  
Felt no fear or filed surrender  
When the gong resounded in the crowded hall  
To start a match of mind games and punches  
Of magical tactics of tricks and powers  
And vicious falls. With vehement force  
Both teams settled for bouncing action  
Around the ring their radars focused  
And tensely aware to not taking fraction.

 **SEVEN**  
Regal started to rule the ring  
But suffered early from Nagasaki's hands  
And illegal teaming with the lizard king  
In human form who failed to make  
His gimmick count. To guess express  
And rock 'n' roll the repertoire of glory  
Was shown by Brookside the shining lad  
And Golden Boy in boldest meaning.  
He had to take the toughest moves  
Against his body from both opponents  
And finally met their mincing grooves.

 **EIGHT**  
With one fall down the dale was deep  
But Regal broke to Brookeside's aid  
Inside the ring to rightly sweep  
The mat with Barrett's messed up locks.  
With vicious strikes and stronger blows  
His partner Brookside got partly rested  
And with physics charged the charming boy  
Unloaded loosely and leaped leverage  
To gain control over tainted Barrett.  
One dropkick move did meet his head  
To level the score with such a dare hit.

 **NINE**  
So Barrett knocked out meant the other pal  
The masked Nagasaki had to stand alone  
Against the Golden Boys who gained what shall  
Be advantage for them. So with verve began  
The fair haired boy to beat up the lone  
Left opponent. But powerful help  
Was needed again so the Golden Boys  
Worked together to wear down the man  
With the mysterious mask. And the striving Regal  
Prepared Nagasaki for a second dropkick  
By his partner Brookside the blissfully legal.

 **TEN**  
But arrogance started to stagger his partner  
Take over his mind when missing patience  
Made Brookside uncover with blinded restraint  
The masked face of their frightful opponent.  
But soon enough this siren call  
Left Brookside jinxed with a jelly mind  
His will completely in the padlock grasp  
Of evil Nagasaki and sinfully made  
Him turn on Regal. He tore apart  
The loyal friend by letting grow  
His pride and paid one prize big part.

 **ELEVEN**  
Now Regal took with tumbling heart  
The losing fall and left there was  
His friend confused and felt not smart  
For calling out occult behaviour.  
As friends they went and walked together  
Into cursed confrontation. They'd clearly won  
This unusual match without Nagasaki  
Casting his spell on splendid Brookside.  
They lost this match by methods illegal  
But kept their friendship with keen intentions  
The Golden Boys Brookside and Regal.

 _finis._

* * *

 ** _That's it for the saga. If you've got anything to say about it, just keep it coming. I'd like to read what you think._**


	4. Killing Kisses

_**In his autobiography, William Regal mentioned a pub fight in his early days as a wrestler. So, this inspired me to this tiny image. Enjoy!**_

* * *

When the fist finally met with William's face, he didn't see it coming. But it had been what he needed for a similar reaction. His reaction had been a similar fist right into the stupid grinning face of his opponent. And probably because of the alcohol in his system, it felt even better than he previously imagined.

William, of course. For the receiving lad? Most certainly not. But he still didn't have enough. After he'd stumbled back from the impact, he collected himself and ran straight into a superb German uppercut. William had done and perfected this move in the ring for so many times. But this was real. And even him was a little surprised about the beautiful result.

Because the lad literally went flying and then landed on his back. But there was still a table between the lad's back and the floor. And with the impetus from the uppercut, together with the lad's heavy weight, with just a glimpse of a delay, he crashed to the floor.

For about one second afterwards, everything and everyone was silent. The only sound to listen to had been the croaking CD-player of the pub that played The Bee Gees' _You Win Again_ for the fourth or fifth time already and the cursing of the poor fellow trying to get back up on his feet.

He failed though. And when everyone around him realized, everybody was bursting out into laughs and tears.

Until he actually made it back to his feet. Because this was the time, when chaos _really_ broke loose. Fist met with fist all over again. Faces were hit. Stools flew around the pub. The sound of broken glass added much substance to the muttering CD-player.

And all of this only because the lad somehow got help from one or two people. They clearly weren't his friends. They just saw opportunity for a great pub fight. And so, they joined in.

William though only got help from two and a half people: Robbie whom he had tried to defend in the first place. And this was when this altercation had been initiated. And an older guy whom both young lads met right here in the pub just about one hour ago. Now, that old pal was probably courageous with his fists. But it turned out that he was nearly blind. So, he wasn't of much effect, not to say help.

But that didn't matter at all. Because what really counted was participation. And the old lad participated all over the place.

What William actually surprised was his friend. He usually was the most fun- and peace-loving young man he knew. Like he himself. That always had been a good and solid foundation for their friendship. And initially, it had been William who thought it needed him to defend Robbie.

But during the pub fight, more and more and the more time passed it appeared that it needed Robbie for defending William. Because William just knew too much and too good how to behave. While Robbie didn't feel trouble or remorse to use his fists outside the ring.

For good reason, of course! So, William did think that it had been a great idea to start this fight in the first place, he now knew that he didn't actually needed to defend his friend.

"You saved me," William therefore somehow muttered, after he had sat down on the stairs that led to the entrance door of the pub. Robbie placed himself right next to him and grinned all over his face.

"Well, I told you, it was a bad idea. I know some of those guys," Robbie said but when he looked right into William's face, his expression turned slightly towards concern. "You are bruised."

Immediately, William carefully touched his skin and found that on his left cheek as well as on his chin he must have been cut open. There was blood on his fingertips. But it didn't hurt much. Probably because of the numbing effect of the alcohol.

"It's not that bad, Robbie," William told his friend. But he didn't want to turn his face away. Instead, he touched Robbie's face with his clean hand. "I just needed to do something. I mean, that idiot deserved it. And he got some."

"He well did," Robbie laughed. "But he got a point. He probably used the wrong language. But in the end, we _are_ into men."

"I simply wanted to show him that this fact doesn't make a difference in how my fist feels like in his face," William smiled but showing off his kindest expression suddenly did hurt. And the smile turned into a grimace.

"But you deserve something else," Robbie said. "Fists for the bad guys, kisses for the knights."

And right there, Robbie placed a gentle kiss to the small cut on William's cheek.

"Am I your knight?" William asked when their eyes met again.

"A knight without his weapon, yeah. Here..." Robbie said and then rummaged about something in his pockets. When his hands appeared again, his right one carried some brass knuckles that he placed in William's opened hand.

"So, next time you are able to defend me like a real knight," Robbie said and before William was able to declare his protest, Robbie closed his lips with his own for a caring but also longing kiss.

And barely to be heard, right out of the half-opened door to the pub, there were the first stomping sounds of _You Win Again_ while Robbie smiled at William.

"Yeah, I guess, we really won tonight."

 _finis._

* * *

 ** _As always, feel free to write me some words about this story if you like or if you simply indeed enjoyed reading it. Anything is welcomed!_**


	5. Road Rowdies

_**The following piece was inspired from a few tweets done by William Regal during their promo tour in last December. Both, William Regal and Robbie Brookside, did an interview talking about the upcoming UK Championship Tournament. And this story is my imagination of what could have happened one day later. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **5 | Road Rowdies**

"It's like the good, old times, isn't it?" William asked the windscreen in front of him. But it really wasn't a question. So, Robbie simply let hear a chuckle as his answer.

He had brought an old Roger Whittaker disc with him and put it in the player when William hadn't been looking. So, when the first song played, it had come off as a pleasant surprise.

Half the distance of the M6 up north from London to Blackpool, they had been singing along the songs and it really felt like thirty years ago. Sitting in a rent car, driving up and down the country to catch gigs and wrestle their socks off to become famous.

No, it hadn't been like this. Becoming famous that is. In retrospect, there actually hadn't been a well formed target or a cunning plan. Like it should have been, the road was the real target. The day-to-day business, enjoyed at the very moment.

But you only know when you drive along that road thirty years later.

In retrospect everything seems to be so much more fun than it actually was. So, together with singing along the Whittaker road songs, they told each other the silliest stories. What happened back then, almost had a silly touch to it. But exaggerating the past was a sport that both, William and Robbie, liked to combat in with each other. And it was always so much fun to tell those stories, to remember about the past, simply said, to enjoy their togetherness.

And then, when the disc had long stopped playing and the long drive home to Blackpool became more exhausting than enjoyable, silence fell into the car which made both men thinking for themselves for quite some time.

"Robert?" William finally asked into the silence. Because night had been already falling upon them and their car and he felt a little tired. Being the driver, William just didn't want to fall to sleep right now.

Robbie didn't seem to listen though. So, William looked right next to him just long enough to notice about his pal's current state. He seemed to look out of his window. But he couldn't see much there. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

So, William called him by his name for another time when he paid attention to the road again.

"Yeah?" was his simple reply and it sounded much different than his usual fun-loving self.

"What's wrong, Robert? What do you thinking about? Is it something I said?" William wanted to know.

"No. Not at all," Robbie hastened to say and finally turned back to look at his friend, who was driving the two of them through this empty darkness right into their past. He tried for a smile and failed. But William wasn't looking anyway.

"I'm just a little tired, you know. Jet lag maybe. Or not being used to the long travels any more. Who knows?" Robbie added but more or less talked to himself.

"But that's not all, Rob," William said and took a longer look at his friend, almost too long. Because when he looked back at the road, he had to adjust his driving heavily.

"It is all, William. Really. Everything else is fine. Just pay attention to the road and bring us home safely," Robbie said and William felt a bit of anger in his voice.

It finally made him stop the car.

"Why did you stop? It has been a long day. I need my bed," Robbie said and tried not to sound angry any more.

"I stopped because something clearly _is_ wrong, Robert. Come on, pal, tell me. I don't like you this way," William said and moved closer, now having unfastened his seat-belt, so he was able to put his hand on Robbie's shoulder.

And maybe it had been this pure contact between both men that changed Robbie's attitude in an instant. Because he unfastened his seat-belt, too, and turned directly towards William.

"It's the interview," he said.

"What... interview?"

"This one interview we both did together. Come on, it's just hours ago. Yes, it has been rather irrelevant. But you can't have forgotten."

"Oh, _that_ interview. With those lads seemingly challenging each other in asking the most insulting question of all time?"

"Kinda, yeah. But everyone does these days, right? They all start in a most devoting way and finish their asking in the most disrespecting way possible."

"That's true, my friend, it seems like a sport of driving ourselves nuts to ban a horrible reaction on celluloid that they are able to put on Youtube," William sighed but added, "You know this but you are still unhappy about it?"

"Not about the actual interview. But... I read some comments about it on YouTube..." Robbie confessed and couldn't hide his desire for more closeness any more.

And William seemed to notice. Because he moved even closer and let his hand wander to Robbie's neck to play with his hair a little.

"You shouldn't read this crap. There are mostly trolls who want to get attention and five-minute fame by rudeness and ignorance. So, just let them be. It's really not useful to care," William said in his soft voice and couldn't ignore the fact that he was so damn attracted to Robbie's sad face.

Actually, he wasn't attracted to his sad face but the possibility of turning the sad face into a happy face again.

"I know that," Robbie said and closed his eyes while miraculously his right hand found its way to William's thighs. "But it still hurts reading this stuff from people asking in bad language who I am."

"Does it really bother you that much?" William asked and finally his lips found their way to Robbie's neck and earlobes.

"Yeah, it does," was Robbie's weak reply but somewhat it sounded half-heartedly, since his hands had already moved upwards to open William's trousers.

"Where is this leading to, Robert?" the man heard William barely whisper when he let his left hand slide into his pants.

But Robbie didn't answer. Instead, he assumed control of the situation, leaning forward, pressing William gently back into his driver seat.

And the younger man didn't mind. Why talking? Why explaining things that didn't need explaining or even talking about?

What about enjoying the moment while it happened?

William looked right into Robbie's eyes: he needed that right now. And William himself liked to remember.

About those damn good old times.

So, William brought his driver's seat into an almost horizontal position for the benefit of the two of them.

And while Robbie took care of his currently not so private parts, William unbuttoned his shirt. His friend took it as an invitation, so only moments later, he kissed a little trail up to William's mouth where the lips of both men finally connected and tongues seemingly melted into one.

Slow movements grew into faster ones. And Robbie finally did what he had missed for such a long time. Their bodies connected while Robbie now took the time that he needed to make it a pleasant experience.

Everything felt different, compared to years before. While on the other side, William and Robbie knew exactly what they had to do and what they needed to do. William carefully pushed upwards while Robbie used the rhythm to take as much of his friend as was possible for him.

Robbie felt William coming off inside of him. And William gently caressed about Robbie's back while he rode himself to his own climax. When it finally happened, Robbie used William's neck to breathe hard against it. And probably to leave a few red marks there.

"We should carry on, Robert, don't you think?" William whispered after a wonderful resting moment of climbing down from their hill together.

"Why? I always wanted to be arrested as a road rowdy," Robbie smiled at William and lovingly played with his sweaty hair.

"So, you feeling better now?" William asked for a reply.

"Yeah, I do. It's good to remember about the good old days from time to time," Robbie said and finally climbed off his friend, so they could continue their road trip to Blackpool.

 _finis._

* * *

 _ **That's it. If you enjoy or want to leave me a message, you know what you need to do. Cheers in advance!**_


	6. Scrap Scandal

_**One day in December 2016, Robbie tweeted about him scrap booking photographs from himself and William and the latter reacted surprised about Robbie being into scrap booking and even more that he didn't know so far. Of course, I had to do something with that information! Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **6 | Scrap Scandal**

"William!" Robbie almost shouted out. Quite obviously, he was honestly but pleasantly surprised when he opened the door just to see his friend standing on the other side of his home.

"I, um, didn't expect you."

"I hope, I don't disturb you, my friend," William smiled but wasn't entirely certain about him being welcome.

"No, no, really, no. Not at all. Please, come in," Robbie hastened to say and stepped aside a little, so William was able to enter.

There certainly had been one or two _Nos_ too many. But Robbie was his best friend. He would tell him if his presence was somehow inconvenient for him.

Perhaps he wasn't alone?

"You up for a drink?" William heard Robbie asking behind his back, so he turned around while he took off his coat.

"Very much. Anything hot will do. Thank you," William went for a quick answer, not demanding anything specific because all of a sudden he didn't feel too well in surprising Robbie.

There certainly was something wrong. Or different. He _did_ disturb him. And he didn't want to tell him.

And William didn't want to ask. It was a strange feeling of knowing and refusing to know. At least trying of that.

William didn't know what to do. But just standing there in the hallway, waiting for his friend, seemed ridiculous enough.

So, while he heard the noises of a working water boiler, William went right to the living room where he was met by the sight of a packed table. There were books, coloured paper, glue, pens and lots of photographs thrown around in apparently no specific order.

William sat down on the comfortable couch, his favourite place in Robbie's home. At first, he didn't want to look closer but then he saw a quite familiar picture: him and Robbie together in a wrestling ring, all dressed up in their early Golden Boys extravaganza. William grabbed the photograph, let his eyes wander about the pale colours and smiled.

Those were the times.

When Robbie joined him with two cups of tea, William didn't even notice because he was completely absorbed in all those pictures that were loosely arranged in front of him.

Robbie made place for the mugs on the table, then took a seat right next to his friend. It was only then when William entered the present time again, back from his memories and thoughts about long past events.

"We know each other for such a long time but I had no idea that you are into scrap booking, my friend," William said and smiled at Robbie.

"I've got too much time apparently," Robbie replied but too fast and he also noticed his instant blushing.

"No need to be ashamed of it, Robert," William said while Robbie mumbled that he wasn't. It didn't sound very believable, so it was rather obvious that it was indeed the scrap booking, Robbie wanted to hide from his friend. And now that it was spread out broad and naked in front of his very eyes, Robbie kind of felt naked himself.

"It's just a little surprising, my friend, because I never actually imagined you as a scrap booker, you know, with our narrow schedule and you being a little... all over the place, you know," William specified and put an arm around Robbie's shoulders.

"I've calmed down a little in recent years," Robbie mumbled, trying to escape the hug. But William didn't let him.

"Robert, I really don't laugh at you here; actually, it's great because I already lost memory about a lot of those events, matches and places, tents and rides. It's good to have those pictures. Because with the pictures, the memories come back. And that's kind of useful in our age, right?" William asked and smiled at his friend. To that Robbie finally turned his head to look William right in his eyes.

"Why do you have to sound like a ninety-year-old?" Robbie asked back. His cheeks looked still reddish but he added the cheeky grin of a teenage boy to them. It earned him an even closer hug.

"Perhaps with all those memories and experiences, I feel like one sometimes?" William still smiled but turned his attention back to the table. He loosened the hug, so he got both of his hands to shuffle through the photographs that weren't already carefully glued into one of those colourful books.

"Look at all those venues, our highly uncomfortable but at the same time cute looking trunks, dresses and costumes. And then, the pale colours, those haircuts... it _does_ look like one century ago," William talked, very well trapped inside his memories again.

"Well, it all happened in the last millennium. So, that is that," Robbie said but also looked at the photos and seemed to be caught in his own memories now. He felt less uncomfortable and might have been glad after all that William finally got to know about his hobby.

Together they finally started to look at the pictures, arrange them after years, outfits, venues and events and then put them into the books. Of course, they didn't finish their work because what Robbie collected in all those years, just was too much to get into an order in just a few hours.

And still, William noticed something that he wasn't able to hide from his friend. Again, he put an arm around Robbie's shoulder when both of them just had leaned back in the couch to rest after almost one hour of gluing, writing and giggling.

"I just wonder..." William started and waited until he got Robbie's full attention. "Why am I on almost all of those pictures while there are hardly any of you?"

"Well, you are my friend; and you've made it. I'm just proud of you, and I like to have something from you when you're not around me," Robbie explained but he didn't exactly why. Because it sounded right in his mind but rather soppy when spoken.

And, of course, Robbie's face once again turned into an almost ripe tomato.

But that just made William smile and play with Robbie's hair.

"And you are my friend; and you've made it, too. I'm proud of you and I can call myself lucky to have you over here," William then said in his soft voice, and all of a sudden, those words seemed to be a perfect fit and not at all overly sentimental.

Robbie looked into the eyes of his friend and behind them appeared all those memories from thirty years. All those pictures were in those eyes. So, in having the scrap books was something like bathing into those eyes as in an ocean of memories.

"Let's build a pool for you then, with pictures from me for you to bath in from time to time," Robbie finally said and he giggled over William's huge question mark that appeared in his face all of a sudden.

 _finis._


End file.
